The Devil You Know
by banishing gun
Summary: A night its doubtful Reno will ever forget. There are things no one knows about Rufus Shinra, maybe it should have stayed that way. I heisitate to say it's PWP but still... Rated for male on male sex, gun kink and very mild bondage. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_I sadly do not own any of the characters. _

_This was inspired by a friend of mines unwarranted attack on an unsuspecting member of the public when cosplaying Reno at a con. I'm sure they'd be disgusted to learn I turned that incident into this_

_After all they like Rude x Reno much better._

_I hope you enjoy it, please don't read it just for the sake of then flaming it, that's really pretty pathetic even by my standards._

I staggered slightly, the cool night air doing little to alleviate my drunkenness, great fuckin idea Rude, now I'm drunk AND freezing my balls off. I stared at the bottle in my hand, okay so maybe I wasn't trying that hard to sober up. Then again why the hell would anyone in their right mind want to be sober for a ShinRa knees up.

Everyone acting like they're such great friends when its obvious they'd never normally even talk outside of work and only talk IN work to bitch about each other. It would be bad enough if I was on duty but I ain't. that's Tseng and Elena's gig, apparently I'm more of a 'people person'. I peered round the doors, glaring at Rufus across the room, he knew I hated these things.

I took another swig form the bottle, cursing under my breath, I'd had a shit evening listening to affected laughs and false praise and tomorrow I was gonna be due a bollocking form Tseng for getting shit faced.. I sighed, I didn't even have anyone to go home with. At least it was all winding down now.

Shivering slightly I stamped my feet in a vain effort to warm up, it was even beginning to snow. Why the fuck was I stood outside an upmarket club in the snowy dark freezing my ass off? Rude of course, he's too damn good at these things though you'd never guess it. I mean sure he's quiet but he's not shy, he just does that circulating thing and nods politely at people n' he goes down a storm. My dirty joke ice breakers never seem to have the same effect.

So Rude had guided me out here, telling me too cool down, too fucking right in this weather. A lot of people had left now anyway, filing past me to their cars, occasionally doing me the honour of sending a glare my way. I was so pissed off with Rude, planning to give baldy an earful on the way home.

A hand fastened on my arm from behind, without even thinking I flicked my EMR up on its strap and into my hand, spinning I aimed for the face, and connected. Now that surprised me. I'd expected it to be Rude, I just wanted to piss him off, I expected he'd parry the blow. Instead I'd spread someone's nose across their face. I stumbled backwards, this was bad, real bad. Smacking one of Rufus's guests in the face probably wasn't gonna improve my already tedious position. I swallowed hard.

I spun, nearly falling as someone grabbed my elbow and dragged me towards a waiting car, at least I had the presence of mind not to smack this person. I realised just how good it was I hadn't hit them when I twisted my neck slightly and caught sight of white fabric, there's only one guy round here dares wear white, only one man can carry it off.

Next thing I know I'm sprawling on leather upholstery in the back of some car that's about the size of my fuckin' apartment. I've lost my beer somewhere but it don't really seem important anymore, I can hear the President talking to someone and I force my fogged mind to listen.

"I have no further need of your services tonight thank you Tseng" he paused as the leader of the Turks spoke before a slight smile quirked his lips. "I'm aware he isn't perhaps at his best but as I think he just proved with a viscous unprovoked attack on Mr Kiro he's quite capable of performing his duties. Good night".

I moaned, this had to be bad, really bad. I'd smacked a leading investor in the face and now Rufus was dragging me off, on my own, in the middle of the night. I'll never be seen again! I pushed myself upright, the seriousness of my situation already destroying my buzz. "Look Sir, I'm sorry bout that, I thought it was Rude an'..." I was stopped short by strong pale fingers gripping my chin,

"Shut up Reno."

I quietened down, this was really fuckin' weird, but somthin' was eating at me. Sure the boss was pissed off but there had been something other than menace in his voice. That still didn't answer where the hell he was taking me though. I swallowed nervously and he let my chin go, fingers lingering against my skin for just a split second too long and I suddenly realised what I'd heard in his voice. Lust.

Now lust I understand, lust I know all to well. I smirked slightly, could'nt stop myself. He glared at me turning away and answering in his usual cold and slightly bored tone, "you can take that stupid look off your face too". I couldn't stop grinning after that. So I'd got under his skin at last. Me an Rude had been talking about him just the other day, well I say talking, I was talking an he was trying to ignore me and occasionally nodding in an attempt to shut me up. Which way did he really swing? I think I knew the answer.

I ran a hand through my hair, still smirking away to myself when I felt those cool fingers on my chin again, forcing me to face him. "I thought I told you to stop grinning" he said coldly "I guess I have to wipe that smirk away myself". Next thing I knew he was crushing our mouths together, nipping at my lips in an effort to make me open up, he really didn't need to try, he had an open invitation.

His mouth was hard, hot and demanding, just the way I like it and I gladly responded, sucking on his tongue as he scoured my mouth. He broke away first, seeming totally unmoved. "You taste of cheap beer and even cheaper cigarettes." His voice was matter of fact and I didn't really know how to respond to that until he grabbed me by the tail of my hair and forced our mouths back together. Now this was territory I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus approaches sex the same way he approaches everything else, with cold ruthlessness and unquestionable authority. By the time he dragged me out the car outside some upmarket apartment my lips were swollen, my neck bruised and could faintly taste blood, he's fuckin' VISCIOUS and I was begging him for more.

The car swiftly pulled away, I'd love to know what that driver was thinking but I didn't really get time to consider it in detail. I was being dragged by my hair towards the entrance, watching in a daze as he efficiently swiped cards and keyed in codes.

As we finally made it inside it became apparent the exterior appearance, glamorous as it was did nothing to represent the interior. I caught my breath as I took in luxurious furniture, a stunning mix of fine and modern art, minimalist design and a full wall of picture windows. I guess the place must be on the edge of the plate as it's got an amazing view of the plains.

After his onslaught in the cab I thought id be flat on my back, or on my knees, or bent over the nearest available surface. Well I thought I'd have Rufus's cock up my ass soon as we we're through the door. This wasn't the case though, I turned my head and thought he'd disappeared until I heard him in the kitchen, I wandered through to find him mixing drinks. He'd gone all glacial again, the hunger gone form his eyes, as perfectly composed as ever. Smarmy bastard.

I could almost believe none of it had happened if it weren't for the taste of him on my tongue. I felt at a loss, what the fuck was he expecting of me? He slid a drink my way, cool blue eyes regarding me like I was some kind of exotic creature, mildly interesting though he remained completely detached. "You like to drink don't you Reno?" he continued without giving me chance to reply. "You like to drink, you like to smoke, you like to avoid work at all costs and you like to fuck. Am I right?"

Something needled me about him neatly slicing me up into such a simple character assessment, then again I couldn't exactly say he was wrong. As it turned out he didn't need an answer, I guess I should be used to these interrogations from him, it's the same with Tseng. Quick fire questions that he already knows the answers to, normally questions like who billed a hundred dollar drinking binge to the company.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise as he knocked back the hard liquor he'd poured, quickly replacing it. "That's what I've heard at least, and what I've seen of you, it's rumoured you'll sleep with anything, I thought this theory could be tested". Placing down his drink he quickly closed the gap between us, hand gripping my chin, tipping my head back to provide him access to my neck. He licked across the marks from earlier before letting my chin go. "Do you want me to fuck you Reno?"

My skin prickled at his touch, I wanted him so bad but he was really beginning to piss me off. Talking like I was some kinda whore. We both knew why we came back here, we both new it wasn't nothin' deep and meaningful but he seemed to take some sick pleasure in playing me up as a sleaze.

I guess the alcohol was still affecting me because it suddenly seemed a bright idea to grab my boss by his pristine lapels and slam him against the wall. He just grinned at me calm as ever, I thought I was good at smirking but he's a fuckin' expert. I pushed myself against him, claiming his mouth, this time taking control. He opened his mouth to me but the next thing I knew something cold and hard was pressing against my stomach.

I pulled back glancing down from his smirking lips to the sawn off shotgun pressed against me. I swallowed hard. I don't know where the fuck he keeps that thing about his person but I've seen him use it before, he's deadly. I felt at a loss, I didn't know why the fuck I was here anymore or what he wanted from me. I desperately wished I hadn't drunk so much, wish my mind would actually work.

"Reno", his voice was almost sweet, "suck my cock or I blow yours off.". His words sent shivers down my spine, to my own disgust they were the good kind of shivers. I felt my cock twitch in response and cursed softly. What would he actually do if I refused, how much of this was play and how much was he serious. I could never tell with Rufus, with him its like walking a knife blade, never more than one step from the fall but never able to see the edge. That's what makes it so fuckin' hot.

I dropped to my knees, barely feeling the cold ties beneath me as I slowly slid down the zipper with my teeth. I might have a gun levelled at my pretty little head but that wasn't going to stop me being a tease. I freed his erection to the air wondering how the hell he'd kept so calm, slowly breathing over the tip, flicking out my tongue to lick at the head.

I smirked in satisfaction as he groaned a little through gritted teeth, he wasn't totally cold then. I made it my mission to wring as many noises from him as possible. My tongue traced the line of the vein before I slowly engulfed the tip, sucking fiercely on it before sliding lower, taking more of him into my mouth.

I felt his hand tighten involuntarily in the tail of my hair and I just hoped he keeps control of that fuckin' canon he calls a gun, is it even loaded? I push the thought from my head, concentrating on the task at hand. Licking precome from the tip I roll the bitter taste round on my tongue before licking my way along him, my hand raising to play with his balls.

He's leaning against the wall again and this time it isn't because I'm forcing him against it, I grin before unexpectedly deep throating him. His breath hitched and he suddenly tugged me back by my hair, dragging me to my feet as he placed the gun on the counter. "Bedroom, now".

"Whatever you say boss", I winked at him, slowly licking my lips as I headed back into the lounge area, hunting out the bedroom.

I hovered in the doorway, uncertain whether it was the right room. His hand slammed into my back between my shoulder blades sending me staggering forward, face down on the bed. He was on top of me in seconds, hands everywhere as he flipped me over, straddling me as he practically ripped off my suit. I smirked to myself, this was what I wanted to see, him losing some of his cool.

I writhed beneath him, hands moving up to slide under that pale clothing and against ivory skin, smirking as he shivered under my touch. I began to unbutton his shirt but the next thing I knew he was hissing and snatching my hands away, pinning them above my head and believe me he may not look it but he's strong.

I bucked my hips up trying to dislodge him but it only resulted in him squeezing my cock hard enough to bring tears to my eyes. "Behave". I swear I could come just from listening to his bedroom voice. Even deeper than usual, thick and heavy with lust, giving away his desire even if the rest of his demeanour didn't.

He ripped off my pants, throwing them to the floor and I was fully naked, feeling at a distinct disadvantage as he was still fully clothed. At least I got a glimmer of admiration in his glacial eyes as his eyes feasted on my arousal, I wanted more though. My hands returned to the buttons of his shirt and again they were batted away, this time though he forced them above my head and I felt the cool metal of cuffs snap shut round them.

Squirming to look above my head I realised there'd been a pair of handcuffs wrapped round one of the slats of the headboard before I'd even got there. I couldn't help but wonder if they were a permanent fixture or whether he'd been so confident of getting to fuck me tonight he'd laid them out special. I was more concerned with my current incapacitation.

Through the course of the night I had been getting the impression that my boss, handsome as he may be was something of a twisted fuck, now I was chained to his bed, and totally at his mercy. Why did that have to send messed up pleasure twisting through my body? Smirking I glanced down, the grin fading as I realised Rufus had got up from the bed and was actually walking away.

"Not even you could leave me here boss! Come on yo! Turning a wicked smile on me he slowly removed his cufflinks, laying them on the bedside table before lying down his watch beside them. He took his time arranging them son of a bitch before slowly removing his jacket. He then proceeded to undress exactly as if I wasn't there, erection painfully hard and weeping like crazy, pre cum stringing to my stomach. I don't know how long it was since my cock first woke in the dim light of his car but it felt like eternity.

Opening the wardrobe and pulling out coat hangers he carefully hung up his jacket, removing his pants and folding them down the seam before they too made it to their designated place. Everything else went in the laundry basket and only then did he return his attention to me. As he turned round I realised with some vague sense of satisfaction that he was just as aroused as me, his control is fuckin' scary you know what I mean.

Face still as calm he reached down to stroke himself, thumb rolling over the tip, nail flicking the slit. Damn he made me hot, I'd have given pretty much anything for that to be my hand or even better my mouth but I wasn't exactly in a position to argue. Straining at the metal restraints I only succeeded in rubbing my wrists raw.

Finally returning to the bed, lube in hand he crawled up between my legs, giving my cock a few swift strokes as he lifted my legs, smirking softly. I willingly spread my legs wider offering him everything with an eagerness that made me cringe. Gazing down at me he licked his lips, the nearest thing to praise he'd given me.

Next thing I knew I was arching off the bed with his finger jammed into me up to the knuckle, already thrusting and stretching the muscles. In sex as everything else it was merciless efficiency and ruthless questing for that which he wanted, my long ago thoughts when he first kissed me hadn't been far wrong. I guess I should just be thankful he was bothering at all with preparation and not just shoving his impressive endowment right in me.

A second finger swiftly joined the first and I cried out for more. The alcohol from earlier in the evening still running through me, dulling the pain which quickly ebbed anyway to be replaced by pleasure, vision blurring as his questing fingers found the bundle of nerves that sent pleasure crackling up my spine.

His name hissed from my lips as he suddenly took me in his mouth, swollen lips closing on my cock as glacial eyes regarded me from under golden lashes. Moaning shamelessly beneath him, wishing my hands were free to grab his pretty little head and fuck his smirking mouth. Maybe it was a good thing my hands were quite literally tied, I don't even want to think what the consequences would be if I tried that little move.

My hips rocked up of their own accord and a light scraping of teeth on my sensitive flesh warned me against doing that again. His torture didn't last long. He wasted little time on stretching me and soon crawled up by body until he was straddling my chest, the glistening head of his dick only inches from my kiss bruised lips. I'd been wanting him in my mouth again ever since that first taste in the kitchen. What I really wanted was to feel his come coating my tongue but I was too desperate to be filled right now to beg for such a privalidge.

Taking him into my mouth I watched him quietly, trying to ignore my own painfully hard member as I pleasured his. It still didn't seem quite real, even with the weight of him on my tongue. I never picked him as the sort of man who liked to chain employees to his bed and use gun kink. Sure I'd dreamed about it but never thought of it was a reality. Fixing eyes on the presidents I noticed the darkening of their piercing blue, lust showing in their depths. A desire that demanded release.

"Stop". It was another harshly spoken command but it made me smirk that his voice quivered just slightly. Letting him slip from my lips he quickly shifted back on the bed, barely pausing to slick his cock with more of the lube. Lifting my hips slightly, the head of his cock nudging at my barely stretched hole before he slammed home, a wicked smile on his lips.

I screamed at the bitter sweet mixture of pleasure and pain, head slamming back into the covers, arms brought up sharp against the restraints. Pale fingers gripped my hips with a strength you wouldn't associate with someone stuck behind a desk all day, I knew I'd be bruised tomorrow, not to mention hurting. He was slamming into me like there was no tomorrow and this was his final fuck but I found myself moaning at him to go faster, harder as I pushed my hips down to meet each thrust, driving him deeper.

Moaning and whining his name, breath hissing between my teeth as he pounded into me my eyes slid closed and I fought of my climax. He raised a hand form my hips to again service my weeping cock, the pad of his thumb pressing almost cruelly on the tip but bringing so much pleasure I groaned his name.

"I heard you were vocal but really Reno" his lips covered mine, tongue delving into my mouth I could still taste my own pre come on his tongue. I was at my limit, his mouth hand and steady thrusts combining to bring me one of the most intense climaxes I'd ever experienced. I screamed his name, voice hoarse, back arching as my release coated his hand and my stomach.

Thrusting raggedly into my clenching ass he soon threw his head back as he pushed in to the hilt and came deep inside me. I moaned, riding out the heady glow of my own orgasm, eyes sliding open to see the president licking my stomach clean. Now there's an image to burn itself to your mind, that memory was going to bring me some pleasure in the future.

My arms were bloodless form being held above me for so long, my lower back aching and the usual discomfort of essence slowly leaking from my ass. It wouldn't surprise me if it was mixed with a little blood. He'd hardly been gentle and his preparation was as minimalist as his sterile apartment. Not that I gave a shit, I'd just experienced the most mind blowing sex of my life.

Retrieving a key from the bedside he freed my wrists and with an unexpected show of compassion massaged some life back into them. "you're not goin' soft yo" I teased, a bite to my ear lobe quickly asserting otherwise. I smirked, eyes hooding contentedly. I was already close to sleep, it had been a long day and an intense few hours.

I half expected to be kicked out right then, Rufus had got what he wanted and I doubted him to be the cuddling type, well the cuddling Reno type anyway. To my surprise he settled back on the bed beside me, sticking a cigarette between my lips as he lit his own, leaning in to let me light mine from his. I never even knew the boss smoked, the intimate gesture scared me a little too if that's the right word. I always had what I'd call a healthy amount of fear around the boss. Hard headed and cock sure arrogant as I may be he was a viper, a dangerous and unpredictable man no matter how calculated every move may be.

"Not bad Reno, it seems the rumours are true". I knew my mouth was hanging open, I shut it quickly. I didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. I'd just been treated like some kind of experiment but Rufus had just given what in his book amounts to high praise. I recovered quickly, who gave a shit about emotions when the underline was I'd just been thoroughly fucked by the glacial bastard that is Rufus Shinra. The main emotion was satisfaction and I knew I was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"They ain't rumours they're legends". He laughed softly, stabbing the remains of his cigarette out in an ashtray he reached from the nightstand and offering it to me to do the same. Saying nothing more he switched off the light, slid between the covers and promptly closed his eyes. I swear he's some kind of robot, I guess he's just disciplined, that mans more in control of his body then anyone I ever met. My thoughts faded, mind complaining it was too late to suddenly turn there for guidance having exhausted my body and I finally slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the following morning with the unpleasantness of dried sweat and come, not to mention an aching ass. The bastard had certainly been thorough. Groaning I got to my feet, the hisses of water alerting me as to where the boss had got to. Like hell I was waiting around for a shower, besides it'd mean seeing him again. I pulled on my clothes, grabbing at my head in an attempt to stop the throbbing headache. Fucking hangovers.

Limping towards the door my hand was on the catch before I realised there was something I wanted to do, something I wanted to know. I went into the kitchen and sure enough it still lay there on the counter top, the gun. Tentatively I picked it up, hefting the weight of it in my hand, the metal gleaming dully under the lighting as it reflected off its deadly lines, the worn wood of its handle fitting my hand comfortably.

Rufus' shotgun. I remember the first time I saw him shoot this one handed, years ago. We were both young and he was so slight and had the attitude of a spoilt brat who'd never done a days work in his life, but he fired it with just one hand, the recoil barely moving him. I smiled a little, I never liked guns.

There was a reason I'd picked it up though. I snapped it open, smirking in satisfaction as I saw it was empty of cartridges. So despite it all even he had limits. Hearing a noise behind me I spun, a guilty look on my face like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Shinra stood behind me, a towel hanging low on his lips, arms folded across his chest. Finally removing my eyes from his enticing body I observed the smirk on his face.

"Looking for these?" His tone was bemused, hand extended and palm out flat to reveal the ammunition missing from his weapon. Of course I had no way of knowing when he'd removed them. Could have got them fresh from the box when he heard me in the kitchen, the gun never loaded in the first place or he could have detoured on his way to the bathroom that morning, removing a very real threat.

I might be from the slums and I might not be the sharpest knife in the draw but I had cunning and I knew damn well what the golden haired bastard was doing. This gesture simply told me not to presume I knew the first thing about him just because we'd slept together. That his secrets were staying that way. The scowl on my face melted into a smirk as I shook my head. I had to admire him, he might be a demon but he was a figure I couldn't help but respect.

"Lesson learnt boss". Throwing my usual sloppy excuse for a salute I brushed past him, trying not to get too close to his near naked body. I was at the door, hand on the lock when I heard him speak again. "Reno when we're alone like this there's really no cause for you to call me boss." Freezing I stared at the lock, the look on my face incredulous. Was this first name terms?

"...Okay". Opening the door I slipped out, eager to escape the surreal nature of his private life. As the heavy door shut I just caught his words, delivered with impeccable timing.

"'Master' will do just fine."


End file.
